


Am I redeemable?

by Artisanthemage



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Incest, It's bad, REALLY FUCKED UP SHIT, Sibling Incest, better reading the tags before reading because this some bad sin, hux's dad is evil, kylo is horrible too, sex used to gain political favors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 00:39:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7736314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artisanthemage/pseuds/Artisanthemage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being in the Hux family was something you wouldn't have wished a upon your worst enemy but here you both are.... Armitage and his half sister (Name) trying to find whatever happiness you can in this twisted family even if it means loving each other more than you both should.<br/>Then Armitage left you alone with the wolves who you call mother and father.<br/>Years have passed without contact and much has changed.<br/>For starters your father has you whoring yourself out for political favors and Hux is a massive murder destroyer of the Republic.<br/>Armitage always said he wanted to change the galaxy someday....</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Harrishawksuperiour](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harrishawksuperiour/gifts).



_ “You will be taking your sister place at the academy. If you choose to run or fail to complete the academy,” The head of the Hux family Brendol Hux lean forward his hands folded on the desk, “She will face a fate far worse than you can ever imagine.”  _

 

Those the words Hux’s father said to him hours before having to leave to for the Arkanis Academy. Hux’s sister since being the technically born of  Hux’s father and his wife, Hux’s sister was going to be put in the academy but Hux… Armitage Hux sacrificed himself for her. A weakness Brendol used against Armitage. The older Hux did not want to send his weak little girl to the academy. He knew she wouldn’t make it and put shame on his family but Armitage was not. Even though the was as thin as paper and possibly just as useless, the Hux’s fire burned inside of him. The boy’s sharp mind and tongue made for his fragile looking form. Brendol knew his bastard son would bloom in the academy. 

 

_ “Do you understand,boy?” The father spoke. The small, thin boy in front of him standing at attention with his hands behind his back standing like an officer speaking to superior officer. Armitage stared right into his father’s eyes, eyes that he did not share and said, “I understand,” He let out a steady breath, “Father.”  _

* * *

 

**_Today is the end of the Republic! The end of a regime that acquiesces to disorder! At this very moment in a system far from here, the New Republic lies to the galaxy while secretly supporting the treachery of the loathsome Resistance! This fierce machine which you have built, upon which we stand will bring an end to the Senate, to their cherished fleet! ALL REMAINING SYSTEMS WILL BOW TO THE FIRST ORDER!!! AND WILL REMEMBER THIS AS THE LAST DAY OF THE REPUBLIC!!!_ **

You watch the footage taken from Starkiller base of Hux’s speech before destroying the Hosnian system sent to your father and forward to you. You knew why your father sent you this. **_To show that the boy you once care for is now a man, no not a man. A monster._** Once the video was finished you turned it off and your holopad. You rather not think such thoughts before seeing your brother that evening. You set the holopad beside your bed before getting up to ready for the day. Preparations had to made to welcome Hux home. While at least for a couple of days. You can’t said you aren’t excited to see him after so many years apart and without contact. You sighed and smiled twirling a little on one foot. You were happy even after seeing footage for him giving an order to kill tenths of billions. You took off your nightgown tossing it on the floor looking at your bareform in the mirror. Hux changed and became a man. You changed and became a woman.

 

_ Both Armitage and yourself stood in silence as the sounds of moaning and groaning pass through the door that leads to the kitchen. Armitage’s face was completely red as well as yours. The moans got softer for a second and a male voice saying strange words could be heard. Your cringed a little. The man was dirty talking. You tugged on your brother’s shirt, “Let’s go somewhere else, Amie.” You whispered. The teenager stayed focus on the door then looked at you, “Uh yeah.” You smiled a little and pulled him away to elsewhere. You both were hungry after playing around the house even though both you and Armitage were fourteen years of age. You were still childish. Armitage head was down as you walked with his hand in yours. “Maybe we can pick something up at the garden.” You said out loud. Armitage didn’t say anything at your statement.  Once outside Armitage looked up at the cloudy sky then at you. His face was still slightly red but losing color. He sat on the ground watching your look around to find anything inside the greenhouse but return to him minutes with nothing in hand. “Do you think maybe their finish?” You asked in defeat and knee down in front of Armie. Your brother shook his head, “It takes about an hour to finish with...hm sex..only if both parties what to feel...satisfied.”  _

_ “Oh..” You sighed and looked at the dirt on the ground, “Wait how do you know that?!”  _

_ “.....I looked it up…” _

_ “Why?” _

_ “I was curious..” The weird thing about his reply was the fact he wasn’t embarrassed about it. You blushed for him. Armitage took your hand into his and with the other hand he used to tilt your head up to look at him.  _

 

You had to wrap your arms around yourself shivering from memory. The memory of him like this with you made your heart speed up slightly, your cheek becoming tinted red. You miss him. You when to the refresher to clean up (maybe take a cold shower).

 

_ Armitage had started growing into himself at a young age. Though he was still thin he was not bony, no he had muscle. His hands felt warm against your skin. Your eyes looked into his blue eyes. The eyes of a clear sky you never get to see on Arkains. You lean forward making Armitage fall back with your lips on his. For a brief moment his eyes widen in surprise at your bold action but immediately closed to savor the feeling of your soft lips on his. The hand on your chin moved to hold you by the back of your neck causing the kiss to deepen. This was wrong in every part of the galaxy this was wrong. Armitage pulled away placing kisses on your exposed neck and shoulder. By the Marker he loved when you wore dresses. Easy to slip on and off. “Here.” Was the only word he said in the heated silence between the both of you. You let out a shaky breath, “Caught,” You hiss a little when the redhead groped your butt too harshly, “Here..C-Caught.” The words you could muster out. Armitage stop growling a little when he had to stop. He did not what to both be interrupted when he has your nor for anyone to see come undone when he has you. That was for his eyes only. You were nudged up to get off so he could sit up. You sat next him adjusting yourself thinking that was end of it but Armitage quickly stood up grabbing your hand pulling you up from the ground harshly. “The greenhouse will have to do for moment.”  _

 

It sometimes it scared you how much Armitage was like his father. Possessive, willing to take risks to get what he wanted. 

 

_ “A-Armie!” You shriek when he forced you on your back against the greenhouse door, hands working quickly to get your dress off. His lips quickly met yours to keep you quiet. Your eyes look into his eyes. It like his eyes changed with his mood. Blue eyes now bluish with a sparkle of green. You gasp in his mouth when started rocking his hips into yours. You weren’t just standing there letting him do all the work. Your hands were in hair, neck, chest to unbutton his shirt letting it fall to ground. The kiss broke so both of you could restore your lungs with air.  _

_ “Armitage.” _

_ “(Name).”  _

_ He lift the bottom of your dress, you pulled down his fly going into his pants to free his prick. A puff on hot air brush against your cheek.  The redhead moved the piece of clothing blocking him from entering. You help him angle his dick in front your womanhood. “Sorry.” He said when he thrust himself into you. You toss your head back in pain whimpering quietly. Due the fact he didn't prepare you for him it hurt when entered you. Wrap your arms around his neck pulling him closer. He groan at the feeling around his dick not giving you a moment to adjust. He was reckless when it came to sex due the lack of experience. You tried to keep up with him as best as you could. He nip the top of. your part breast knowing no one could see those unless you were bare. The thought made his thrust fast and hard. You couldn't contain the moans coming from your mouth as you were being used. _

_ “Only you.” You said in his ear. “Only you.”  _

_ Armitage smiled kissing your cheek knowing you felt his inner desire. He was your first and wanted to be your only. “Armie, please!” The sound of your desperate voice making him work faster in you. Both of you and your brother weren't going last long from this activity. Desperation was happening what both of you were feeling. Hands and kiss feeling anything it could reach, lower body movements fast and Armitage moving deeper inside of you. Both siblings yelling out each others name as they came. Armitage pulled himself out of you holding you up watching his cum leak out of you. You laid flat against the door eyes closed panting heavily and sweat on your forehead. He adjusted your underwear then himself. _

_ “Thank you.”  _

 

You lean forward against the shower wall pulling your own two fingers out your womanhood. You let out a long sigh in relief after you finish touching yourself. You never did such a thing before even Armitage left. You thought it was dirty and unbecoming of woman to touch herself but the memory worked you up so you did what you had to do to work yourself down. Maker you needed Armitage here with you right now. 

Once you finish cleaning yourself up and dressed for the day as well as preparing your gown for tonight, you left your room to seek out your mother.

* * *

 

It had been so long since Armitage now known as Hux thought about his time with you. His mind needed to clear of anything or one that could possible cloud his judgment. Temptation to Guilt. Two feeling a General has no need for on the battlefield but what the boy who still looks out the window of his room at the Arkains’ sky hoping to see the sun felt. The temptation he felt as a child looking a goddess of his own age and blood looking lovingly at him. Caring for him when his father or step-mother verbally abused. The guilt that he manipulated you into sleeping with him using your love for him as a tool. There was not a moment during his time in the academy did Hux not think about the way he treated you. You may not have notice what he was doing but Hux knew. He made you bend both literally and figuratively to his will. Looking back Hux was just like his awful father. Manipulative and unlovable. If only you could have saw that…..  


	2. Sweet Sister Dear

"Do not make yourself look like a fool in front of my father." There was no “please” in that statement. It was said like an order. An order for the Commander of the First Order, Kylo Ren. "I don't know why you would wanted to come with me to see my parents--"    
"And sister."    
"Excuse me?"    
"Your parents and sister. Don't you want to see your sister as well?" There was a mocking tone hidden by the voice modulator. Hux stop the moment Ren mention  _ her _ . “You will do well to stay away from her,  _ Ren _ .” It did not take a mind reader or a Force user to catch the hint of a threat. Ren stop only a couple of steps away from the General and turned his body slightly to look at the other man. Ren could feel the odd feeling of protectiveness from Hux about his sibling as well as something else. Ren couldn't properly pinpoint the feeling due to Hux being able to block Ren from his mind. A standard training for the higher up First Order officers in case of capture. Of course Ren could easily rip the thoughts from Hux’s mind if he wanted to but it was unnecessary at the moment. 

“As you wish,  _ General.”  _ Hux snarled at the reply the Commander give him. He will be have sure to limit the interactions Ren had with his sister.  ”So glad you decided to grace us with your presence, Armitage.” The bitter hag of a stepmother said while leading both Hux and Ren to dining hall.  _ “Armitage?”  _ The Knight teased projecting his thoughts to the General. Hux quickly snapped a, “ _ Don't you ever speak that name!”  _ Ren had shut Hux out of his mind quickly after that. The yelling gave Ren a sharp pain in his head. 

“We are most very gracious that you have come to join, Lord Ren.” The old woman said stopping and turning around to face the men. “It’s not everyday we are able to host a Force User.” She push open the door to the dining room with one arm, “I do hope you enjoy yourself.” 

* * *

 

Brendol sat the head of the table with his wife on the right side of him and an slightly younger man, a senator to the left of him. Hux sat next his stepmother and cross of him was his sister. Ren sat at the other end of the table masked removed and resting on his left side. Ren didn't speak much during dinner instead he opted to just observe the Hux family. Mostly just General Hux who seemed very interested in watching you and the Senator interact. The subtle way the Senator’s hand brush against your or the smile you gave him when glancing at him. Kylo was not one to judge when it came to others relationships (since he himself never had been in one) so it meant nothing to him but to Hux.

 

_ “Getyourdamnkriffinghandsoffher” _

 

The blur of angry words filled the General’s mind. An odd reaction to see one’s sister happy with man who seems to favor her greatly. Hux was subtle about his observations of the “couple”. He multi tasked between keep up and interacting with the conversation his parents were having and eyeing his sister. 

* * *

After dinner Kylo took great pleasure in following Hux around and using his mind connection to whisper things into Hux’s mind knowing fully well Hux hated that.

_ “She’s quite pretty.”  _ Hux just send him a glare over his shoulder.

_ “The senator is quite lucky to have a woman such as her by his side.”  _ Hux clenched a fist as they walked through the manor.

“ _ Must be an amazing bed warmer.”   _ Hux flexed his hand, clenching and unclenching his fist. 

“ _ Senator loves to think about being in between her legs.”  _ Hux heard Kylo’s chuckle echo in his mind, “ _ The sweet taste--”  _ Hux turned around quickly making Kylo stand chest to chest with General Hux. Hux eyes stare into Kylo’s visor, “You do well to NEVER speak about my sister in such way again, Ren.” Hux voice wasn’t loud with anger, no it was a calm tone filled with a cool rage. Kylo head moved down just enough so that most of their foreheads touched, “She more to you than you lean on to, Hux.” Kylo said. Hux’s face remained stoic as he was walked into a wall behind him by the Commander. “And you take too much pleasure in trying to make me uncomfortable then you lead on, Ren.” Ren had no reply for that. Hux and Ren kept staring at each other in the empty hallway. Hux didn’t flinch or break eye contact when Ren’s hand slammed against either side on his head nor he move when the others covered face was slightly touching his. It was a game, a game to see with one of them would try to get away from the intimate position they were both in.  “If you really wanted to be effective Ren maybe you should have removed you idiotic helmet. Maker, knows how much I detest your face.” 

“You detest me in general, Hux.” Ren moved his hands away to remove his helmet letting it fall to the floor with a thump. “Better?” 

“No, you smell like wine.”

“Is it the smell that bothers you or the fact you can’t taste it?” The snarky smirk on his face appeared to Hux’s displeasure. Hux’s eyes narrowed at Ren’s question. “I only like the taste of  **high** quality fresh wine not cheap leftover wine.” Kylo chuckled at Hux’s quick reply. “ _ I bet if your sister let you drink some cheap wine from her mouth you wouldn’t mind.”  _ Hux made a move to possibly punch Ren but found himself frozen in place. Kylo’s hand brush against Hux forehead, “You seem tense, General.” Hux had to force himself to stop the whine of pain escaped his mouth, “Why don’t I help you relieve some of that tension, hmm?” Hux started to sweat as he did his best to put up walls in his mind to stop Kylo from reading his thoughts about his sister. Walls made of useless information and feelings. None about his sister not even the slightest hint of her in his mind. “If you keep resisting me, General. I will have to rip what I want out of you.” 

“G-Go ahead and try you son of bitch.” He choked out. 

“As you wish,  _ General.”  _

_ Hux sat slumped in the chair of his room with a glass of some sort of alcohol he took from his father's study. He was now eighteen years old and fresh out of the academy. He looked tired both mentally and physically. He didn't even look up when light from the hallway peak through the doorway. “I ordered not to be disturbed.” He said. You appeared from the side of the door, “Armie?” Your quiet voice made your brother’s nickname. Armitage lift the glass of liquor up to his lips take a generous amount into his mouth swallowing it and hissing quietly as the liquor burned his throat. “Come in.” You walked inside slowly, “Close and lock the door behind you.” You followed his command smoothly. “Armie are you okay?” You took steps towards him, “You didn't show up at--”  _

_ “Remove your dress.” Another slip of his drink. _

_ You stopped midway towards him, “W-What?”  _

_ “Remove your dress or I  _ **_will_ ** _.” His tone scared you a little. You shyly moved your hands to back of your dress lowering the zipper then push the loose sleeves down your arms and let the dress drop the floor pooling around your feet. You weren't watching as your brother stood up with the glass at hand. “Off. All of it. Keep the heels on.” You just complied.  _

_ Now you were covering your chest with your arms, “Armie please I am worried about you.” You said. He just hummed. “You want to make me feel better?”  _

_ “Yes.”  _

_ A gasp of shock broke from your lips as Armitage poured the remainder of his drink on your head, “Then let’s get started, sister dear.”  _

Kylo pulled his hand away from Hux head as well as taking a step back from the redhead. He didn't drive any deeper into the memory. He didn't need to in order to understand what sort of relationship Hux and sister had. Hux struggle to stay standing and had to lean on a conveniently placed hallway table. Hux’s other hand wipe away the sweat from his forehead and slick back his hair neatly.

“So that is why--”

“Don’t even speak.” Hux bark at Ren. The anger he had was clearly evident on his face and voice, “You had no right to go into my mind and dare to see her like that!” Kylo seem taken aback by that for a second. Hux straighten himself out quickly, “Go speak with my mother if you want a bloody tour of the manor, Commander.” With that the General moved and push pass Ren leaving the dark jedi alone in the hallway. 

* * *

 

Hux needed to get away from Ren before he would have done something regrettable. He was breathing through his nostrils as he made his way to your room. His mother stopped him just midway. The old hag grabbed his arm gently which he could have brush past but he stopped and looked down at the woman.

“You look flush, my son.” 

“I’m just tired,” He pulled his arm away, “And I am not your ‘son’.” He said coldly. The mother’s eyes narrowed and turned away walking forward pass Hux with her head up high. "tsk", Rolling his eyes and continued walking.  You sat in front of your mirror brushing your hair went Hux entered without making a sound. If wasn't for that fact your mirror was angled to see the door you wouldn't have known he came in. You turned in your seat and set your brush down. A smile appeared on your feature, “Armie!” Your cheerful voice rang in his ear. All he had to do was hold his arms out and you came running towards him practically tackling him. He held on to you, “Hello my beloved sister.” He said as he kissed your cheek. You had tears falling down your face as you kissed your brother long and hard. “By the Maker I thought I wasn't going to ever see you again.” You whispered on to his lips. Hux always could count on you to be affectionate towards him like the  _ loving  _ sister you are. His hands held on your hips, “I miss you too.” He said kissing your forehead. You felt him tense suddenly under your touch. You pulled back slightly to look at him with a confused expression, “Armie?” 

_ “Have you forgotten who you belong too, my beloved sister?” _

You shook your head quickly, “N-No! Of course not, brother.”

“Then please explain to me why that  _ man _ was all over you like a Rancor over a corpse?” 

“He..He”

"He what?” He grip tighten to the point to made you whine in pain, “I’m not a patient man, (Name).” 

“Brother please understand I--” 

Hux moved you forward picking you up and tossing you over his shoulder making you yelp in shock. “Armie, please!” You tried to hold on to him but then he toss you on the bed. “Armitage, please stop.” He crawled over to you as you back away. Hux stopped only when you were pinned down under him. He only used one hand to rip open one side of your dress. “You even let him taste your skin.” You looked away in shame as your brother examined your bruised neck. “So while I was gone you decided to become a whore?” You didn’t realized you had closed your eyes until they snapped open and you looked over at Armitage, “NO!” The shout made Hux narrow his eyes. He did not like it when you dared raised your voice at him. “No, I did it for you.” You said quickly lowering your voice.    
“What are you talking about?”

“You know politics right?”

“Of course.”

You looked away, “Sometimes we have to do things in order to get what we need..”

Hux raised an eyebrow, “You--” He moved back sitting on the bed, “You?”

You nodded, “The Order needed funding and he was willing only if--”

Hux got up from the bed, “Enough I get the idea.” He looked calm as stood but the flexing of his hand made known to you that he wasn’t. Not in the least. You laid there before sitting up and reaching for his hand, “Armitage I am truly sorry.” You lean forward and kissed his gloved hand, “Father wanted to be sure of your success.” Hux looked down at you and knelt down in front of you. He pulled you forward into his chest shushing you. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This became longer then expected..... Opps  
> I don't regret the Kylux part. I really don't because I liked writing that part.


	3. Affairs and Proposal

Kylo found the rainy weather of Arkanis to be bothersome. The garden of the Hux’s estate was magnificent but he couldn't walk through the garden as he preferred his clothes clean. He also found having to wear normal clothes irritating as well. The people of Arkanis did not need to know that Commander of the First Order was visiting though General Hux had invited him to travel with him into the city for the day with his sister. An odd thing since Kylo had been told to stay away from her as well as upset Hux when Kylo found out about their  _ relationship. _ The information about the siblings didn't seem to bother Kylo like it would to a normal person. In fact Kylo envied the General. Kylo had never had someone there for him nor willing to do whatever it took to please him so greatly. 

Kylo looked down at the wet marble under his feet. “ _ You’re a lucky man, Hux.”  _ The thought pass to the man who came to get him. “You believe so, Ren?” Hux spoke and stood by Kylo. He knew what Kylo was speaking about, the love he and sister shared. It seemed the knight was sulking about it, rather than how the scavenger girl beat him and him for dead.  “If you are finished being-- how to the children say,” He looked at Kylo, “ ‘Being  _ emo’ _ . We can leave.” Kylo sent him a glare at the ‘emo’ comment. He stood up towering slightly over Hux. “Careful, Hux.” 

Hux just rolled his eyes when the knight quoted him. The man seems to never forget Hux’s words but never adheres to them. Hux’s hands held together rest against his lower back as Kylo walked besides him. It like the two were still on the Finalizer, neither walked casually, both walked with power. 

“My sister wished to ask you about join us but she was held up with business,” Hux explain. His hands behind his back like the way he did during his speech, “She will meet us outside the property.” 

“She wanted to see me?” Kylo seemed to only care about that tidbit of information. Hux nodded, “Guess she's curious about a Jedi.” He smirked as if daring Kylo to retaliate against him for calling him a ‘Jedi’. “I will  _ gladly  _ inform her that I am not  _ Jedi. _ ” He growl out. Hux open his mouth ready to take the last word but a upon leaving the manor he could see his sister outside the gates speaking with the Senator. A grim look came over his face as his mouth formed a snarl of disapproval.

“ _ The General jealous? Aw, upset your sister isn't giving you a kiss goodbye, Armitage?”  _ The teasing voice of Kylo Ren echoed in his mind. Hux imagined slamming Kylo’s face into a wall. “ _ Remember Kylo, Arkanis is known for its dangerous woods.”  _ Hux threatened. Kylo didn't reply to the threat. He looked over at you waving the Senator goodbye. You stood there with an umbra in hand and the other holding up the top part of your dress so the muddy ground wouldn't dirty it. You look so beautifully pure. “ _ Wow.”  _ The thought slip from Kylo’s mind into Hux's. “What?” Hux said looking at Kylo slightly confused. Kylo shook his head then looked at Hux, “We shouldn't keep her waiting.” He made long strides towards Hux’s sister.

* * *

 

“Its design is based from the ones used in The Great Scourge of Malachor.” He explained while you examined his lightsaber. You were generally fascinated by Kylo Ren, the power he called a upon and his weapon. “Wow.” You said with astonishment. You handed him back the weapon, “So you are an historian, Lord Ren?” Hux inward gagged when you called Kylo “Lord Ren”, it held too much power that Kylo did not deserve nor truly have. “Of shorts, Lady Hux.” You giggled so softly while hiding your smile with a hand, “You may call me (Name).” You were being your natural kind and sweet self, something Hux could not yell at you for, it is just your nature. Kylo glance at Hux who sat besides you in the landspeeder. “As you wish,  _ (Name).” _ The nerve of this man! Hux was about ready to pull out his blaster and shoot Kylo Ren no matter the consequences but the moment you placed a hand on his it reminded him of one thing. You belonged to him.

“Lord Ren is it true you could read minds?” You asked making sure to hold Hux who had a smirk on his face. 

“Yes, (Name).” 

“Could you read my mind?” You gave a closed smile. Kylo raised an eyebrow but nodded, “Of course just relax this won't hurt,” He placed a hand on your head, “Much.” 

_ “Tell me how long do you plan to keep toying with my brother, Kylo? Do you enjoy seeing him angry or is it you want something more but can not have it?” _

Kylo pulled away from your mind carefully as his looked at you in disbelief as if you knew something. You looked at him so calmly him then look over at you brother and started conversing with him. Kylo remain quiet trying to figure you out. It was like you read him so easily. Maybe due your “closeness” to your brother you could tell when someone is attracted to him. You didn't sound bitter in your thoughts no in fact you sounded almost scared… as if Kylo was going to take Hux away from you. Then the realization hit him.

You loved your brother. Not the way Hux supposedly “loved” you but true love. Kylo relaxed in his seat. He found himself curious about the feelings you expressed towards Hux. Even as you both got off the landspeeder with him trailing behind watching you cling to Hux’s arm and talk. Throughout the walk you held on to him then one moment you let go of him to look at a ventures jewelry selection. Kylo remain with you before whisking you away when Hux wasn't looking.

 

“I can't believe I lost them!” Snapped Hux who looked around him for you and Ren but mostly you. He not trust Ren alone with you especially after during the time at the market place when Kylo kept commenting about your beauty or your butt. Hux made a fist as he walked through the crowds in search of you. Hux was manipulative and so was Kylo to a greater degree, if Hux got you to love him, he could dread on what Kylo would do to you.

You had to force Kylo’s lips off your own just so you could breath which he was making hard to do when he pulled the collar of your dress open to kiss your neck. Your hands laid on his covered chest gripping on the material. You head moved the side the moment he moved kiss you again.  _ “It's like kissing your brother. _ ” Your eyes widen in disbelief. “You kissed my brother?” Kylo mouth formed a sly smirk as his head laid on your shoulder, “And more.” Your eyes fell closed, “I see.” You opened them again this time moving your face close to his so he could properly kiss you. Hux's kisses were always controlled. Kylo's kisses were demanding and messy. You wrapped your arms over his shoulders pulling him closer to you. His hands held your hips against his own. “So much different though.” He breathe against your lips. “Gentle and welcoming.” He kissed your chin. “Like home.” You gasp when you felt something touch your inmate area. “He misses your warmth,” You brought a hand to your mouth and bit on your index finger. “Your affection.” Tear gathered at the corner of your eyes. “He only thinks of you when he and I… Well you know.” You tossed your head back against the brick wall, whining in brief pain. “I needed to know why. Why he thought of you. So soft. So pure.” You let out almost silent moan as an orgasm hit you. You went limp in Kylo’s arms. “Now I understand why.”

* * *

 

_ “ _ I did not wish to whore myself out,” You begun the moment you and Hux were alone in his room. He turned towards you only to meet an heartache filled slap across the face. You were crying at this point after holding it all the pain during the ride home from the marketplace with nothing to show for it (expect your moist underwear). Hux face looked in shock at the pain he felt though he did not show that the slap hurt him in any physical way. “What is this all about, sister?” His hands were twitching as angry filled him. “Yours and mine! That was our promise! You-- You. BASTARD!” You screamed at him falling to the floor sobbing. “I told you my mistakes. My inability to not fight back and just let father control me but you,” You looked up at him in hate, “You gladly slept with him.” Hux looked at you with an stoic expression. “What are you talking about?” 

“Just tell to me you did it because you needed him on your side, Armie. Please I don't care if you did but just tell me!” Hux grabbed your arm pulling up to him, “What. Are. You. Talking. About?!” His face red with anger. “Kylo Ren.” You said in disgust. Hux facial color slowly went back to it normal shade, “What did he tell you?” 

“You and him have been active together.” 

Hux head moved back slightly as he sighed, “My apologies sister--” 

Your shouted out and started hitting his chest with all your strength which only made him shift a little back “How could you?! You promised!” You stopped with your hands on his chest and face against it staining his jacket with your tears.

“Do you know how long it has been since I’ve touched you?” He hands moved up to tilt your face up by your chin. “Over twenty years.” He rubbed his thumb on your chin. You closed your eyes and went on the tips of your toes as Hux leaned down and kissed you. His arms wrapping around your waist. “There was and is only you.” His head moved down nuzzling your clean neck. He could smell Kylo's scent on you but did not allow it to ruin the moment, he knew Ren caused your distress. “I have and always will love you.” You let out a moan when his lips met your throat. He didn't bother undressing you or myself, no there was no time for savoring. Now was just time to give into the needs of the flesh. Your hands went to work on unzipping his fly and pulling his prick out and soothing the aching flesh with a nice long slow stroke. Hux pulled up and held your dress up by your waist while the other moved your underwear to the side revealing your ready cunt. You wrap a leg around his waist, moaning happily when he slipped himself inside of you. “(Name).” He said as he thrusts into you. He kept saying your name over and over as his thrusts pick up. He grabbed your butt holstering you up in his arms with his strength. He was no longer the meek boy with a smart mouth. He is now the man would commands the Order’s armies and caused the fall of the New Republic. You held on to his shoulders, tossing your head back. He moved back sitting on the bed. “I got you.” He kissed you, “I have you.” Your head rest against his. “Armitage.” You kissed his face everywhere you could, “Oh, Armitage.” He growled as his thrust became more force full and less controlled. “(Name).” You let out a cry when his hand touched your clit. He never touched you in such a way, as children you both were so inexperienced. You shuddered as it suddenly came, your body could never get use to Hux touch, it was like a never ending surprise. “Oh, stars.” You smash your lips on to his. He let out a heavy and loud groan when he came inside of you, holding on to you until the haze of lust and pain disappeared leaving only you asleep in Hux arms.

  
  


He let his bare fingers skim over the skin of your naked back illuminated by the moonlight peeking through the light curtains in front of the window. You hummed in your sleep, shifting slightly in the bed. Your skin felt so much softer than anything he had touched in years even softer than the cat Millicent he has cared for. His eyes followed his fingers as they slowly moved the blanket lower to expose more skin to him. Hux stopped the moment you turned over, groaning a little with a frown on your face as if something you were dreaming was disturbing you. Hux’s breath hitched at the sight of your bare chest; he looked away for a second, occasionally glancing quickly at your chest. Biting his lip, the General stood from his seat beside your bed returning to the spot at the window. He removed his coat; resting it on the chair and the other glove on his hand putting it in his coat pocket. Using his feet to remove his shoes then kicking them under the seat, he looked behind him as he unbuttoned his uniform shirt, laying it on top of his coat next to his pants. Now left in his undershirt, boxers and socks, the man walked to your bed and got the under the covers next to you. Your body naturally curling up to Hux, clinging to him like a toy. Hux looked down at you before resting his chin on your head and closing his eyes letting the scent of you smooth him.

“I will free you my dearest sister.”

* * *

 

It was late at night when Hux left you alone in his room to go to call Ren for a meeting. His father's study was the best place in the manor since no one would enter there at such a late hour. Hux sat in his father's chair in his robe when Kylo walked in looking somewhat awake. “What is it, Hux.” His hair was a mess but so was Hux’s too. He lean forward resting his hands folded on the desk.

“I have a proposal for you, Ren.” Hux voice was clear and calm. Kylo raised an eyebrow but stayed and sat down in the chair in front of the desk, “Go on.” 

“I understand you have come to favor my sister.” 

“Of course.” 

Hux smirked, “She's appealing to the eyes isn't she?” He lean back allowing Kylo to see the dark smirk on his. “She has given a lot to me over the years both in power and pleasure but not once have I given her want she real needs.”

“Where is this going, Hux?”

“I think you already know, Ren.” He tilt his head to the side.  _ “I want you to kill my father.”  _ Hux could not risk saying the words out loud. Kylo in all the five years he has worked with Hux, he never once knew Hux darkest desires or personal goals. All his open goals were about restoring order to the galaxy. Kylo looked a bit surprised. “Why?” He spoke.

_ “He holds my sister down by a leash. I want to free my sister from it. _ ” Hux found this problem as problem he must deal with now. Kylo nodded, “I see but what do I get in return?” He wanted Hux to say it so he was absolutely sure this wasn't so game Hux was playing with him.

“I’ll allow you to join in on my little  _ affair.” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Star Wars universe where no father is safe


	4. And So The Pieces Are Set

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And so the pieces are set and ready to be played.

_ He’s gone!? Your beloved Armie, your protector, lover, the only person in this damn house who understood and loved you is gone! Your emotional crying in your room not allowing anyone but the servant droid that raised you and Armitage, inside to coddle you. “He’s gone, nana. He took him away.” The droid pet your hair. The droid was an old assassin droid your father had reprogrammed to be a nanny droid. The A.I of the droid analyzed your behavior and acted accordingly. Out of the siblings, you were the most emotional. “Sh, sh, my lil child.” A bleak amniotic voice but soothing nonetheless. “Your brother will return.” You shook your head against the metal chest. The droid looked up when your hairbrush flew across the room hitting a mirror. “Child?” You gripped the droid’s biceps. “He’s gone. The academy will eat him alive.” You pulled away, “He’s done forever!”  _

 

The dream startled you awake before the alarm. Armitage groaned in his sleep as you shifted in the bed. You looked at him pushing back his messy red hair behind his ear. This is the third night with Hux and the first to have such an unpleasant dream with him beside you.  _ “Soon my love. Soon.”  _ You thought to yourself. Tomorrow would be Hux’s last day and your opportunity to strike. Your father’s blood will run cold, the Force will guide you in executing his death. You kissed Armitage’s forehead. “(Name).” His luscious voice heavy with sleep. You smiled bringing his head close to your chest. “Sh, I’m here.” He rubbed his face on your sheet covered chest. He fell back to sleep in no time. You looked up at the ceiling then close your eyes, the quietness of the still night sent you back to sleep.

 

_ Your mother panicked at this revelation, no one on either side of the family had traces of Force Sensitive relatives! You sat there on the bench outside the garden, the only sunny day in weeks now spent holding your mother. “We must not let your father know about this!” She said. You nodded not able to speak at the moment. “We have to find a way to control  _ this _.” Again you nod.  _

.

.

In the morning you woke to an empty bedside much to your displeasure. You wished to have awoken to his warmth, to smile at him when he scowled at the light of the sun shining through your curtains. Armie was never a morning person, you remember. You sighed turning over to look at the chair where Armie put his clothes. Now laid the outfit you must wear today. You closed your eyes thinking to yourself for a few minutes. You were always a doll for your father to display to others. Oddly this was his was the only way to show that he does maybe always will love you. Giving you the finest wares a First Order Commandant can afford, which is quite a lot. Giving you to those in power came later on when a senator showed interest in you. Your father had arranged for the man and yourself to have dinner. Dinner leads to courting and favors being given to your brother. Your mother was the one who made you start sleeping with men to allow more of a stable income of allies for the First Order, or rather Armitage.  _ “Behind every great man is a greater woman.” _ She told you after the first night you slept with anyone other than Hux. You felt dirty of course and her words did little to comfort you.  _ “We must all make sacrifices my darling but it is whether we get to see the fruits of our labor or not that matters.” _ Fruits of our labor… Agh, you rather not any fruits or do any labor. You cringe to yourself at the thought if you had to bear any children by those men. You rather not be like that woman your father had Armitage with. Your eyes open at the unpleasant thought of being tossed away and forgotten to everyone especially to a child.

Armie would never do that…right?   
.

.

.

. 

.

“Father will be not here today,” Your mother spoke with little care, “Something happen at that precious academy of his.” Of course, she would hate that place much like yourself though for different reasons. She let out a harsh sigh as she pinched the bridge of her nose. She mumbled something about wanting Ren and her step-son gone. You rolled your eyes, something you would do only if you knew she would not see, her attitude is bothersome like always. “I’m sure father would not neglect his son and guest on a trivial matter, mother.” You said trying to be comforting even though you did not care for her feelings at the moment. She let out a dry chuckle as if amused by your reassurance, “Oh, darling, please. I know that foolish man far too well to know he would leave for even the littlest thing to that joke of an Imperial academy.” You pity the woman, betrayed by her husband who, you knew from rumors the servants told, she loved wholeheartedly. “Probably playing with some kitchen woman,” She hissed under her breath, “Agh, now I have to play host to that bastard.” 

Hiding the slight flinch at the word you nodded while walking backward a couple of steps, “Excuse me, mother.” turning and leaving to let your mother skulk alone. As much as you love your mother, you never understood her reason of holding a grudge over something that happened YEARS ago. Guess unlike Armitage and yourself who revealed to each other the affairs both committed and forgave each other, your shared parents did not.

 

_ “You hate me?” Your voice small in the vast dark silence of your room. Hux laying bare under the sheets of your bed. “No.” His voice harsh and stern though you did not take it as if he didn't care. “So you love me still?” In all honesty, you expected him to hurt you or toss you away. He chuckled, the darkness becoming pierced by moonlight once the rain stopped. “Why doubt such a thing, (Name)?” His head turning in your direction but he did not open his eyes. Hux just rests his chin on top of your head. “You know you mean a lot to me. More than any person could.” You smile at his words and hugged him. “I love you, Armie.” True words that made Hux tense then move so he was hovering above you. “Words mean nothing unless you back them up with action.” You smile wrapping your arms around his neck when he nugs your legs apart and enters you. Once again you are united with your lover.  _

 

You wandered the halls of your home before deciding to go up to your room. It was dark inside and when you tap the wall to your left you see the Commander sitting on your bed. You looked confused as he sat there looking at his lightsaber. His mask is resting beside him. “May I help you, Commander?” You aren’t really scared of him, not truly, you are just nervous around. Considering he pulled you into a dark alleyway and screwed in public, this response is the best you can give. He looks up at you, “You are close with your father. Much different than your brother.”

You nodded slowly then took a step into your room and closed the door behind you. “I do love him as any child would love their parent,” He chuckled at your reply but you continued talking. “He is a fairly good man. When he wants to be.”

“You believe there is good in everyone even when there is none.” The dark jedi stood up letting his saber rest on the bed, “Most like your brother most likely find that enduring, but it is unrealistic.” He touches your cheek gently.

“Maybe so.” You turn away from his touch by taking a step back. “My brother does not like it when you touch me.”

“Hm,” Kylo puts his hand down then turns to retrieve his things before walking past you only to step for a second. “Yet, he promised you to me do as I please once I complete a favor for him.”

That caused you to make a sharp gasp and place a hand over your chest. Yes, that hurts but in all honesty not unexpected; you are used to being used by the ones you love. You look at Kylo then with a small smile and a bow of your head you replied, “Only if you complete the favor so until then do not touch me.”

* * *

“Several of the alarms systems were triggered last night but there is no evidence of a break in, files being stolen, or escapes. It was like the system when haywire for five minutes.” The technician said giving the  Commandant their report. Brendol Hux does not look pleased at all and only passes off the technician’s report to his son. “You are dismissed.” He tells the lower rank and walks away with his son not far behind, the son only acting like an obedient son because he is sure this was Kylo’s mess. The since the son of Hux’s arrival strange things started to happen, first the sudden reappearance of the Remnants of the Empire, next an assassination attempt on Brendol, and now Academy alarms going off. The were things happening that could let Ren kill Brendol without anyone noticing it was an inside job. Or it can be fuel the this insurgent group to push harder against the First Order. As much as Armitage hates his father, he hates more so those who dare to try to usurper him… The First Order! “Do you plan to take action or do you expect to take action for you?” The youngest Hux makes sure to pretend he respects his father. The Elder Hux stands still then only turns his head to glance at his son. “This is an Academy issue and one I plan to deal myself,  **_boy_ ** .” The Eldest Hux does not respect his bastard son just like always.

Hux releases a dry chuckle, “Of course, sir. I have forgotten my place.” There is a sarcasm in his voice because it is the son who outranks his father. “I’ll leave you to play detective but if this so much as slips outside of this playpen of yours,” The Elder Hux nearly expressions looks shocked. “I will take over.” And Armitage will just send Kylo to kill what or whoever needs to be put down.

“Is that understood, Commandant?”

Brendol had to shove down his pride to answer his higher up.

  
“ **_Yes, sir_ ** .”   


 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *come back with a hot chocolate* Sup i brought my offering


	5. End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unbeta-ed and possible bouns chapter

_Legacy, legacy is where all this started from. The Empire rebooted into the First Order; the children of the fallen rise like a phoenix in the ashes of the old. Your father raising your brother up to the monster the First Order needs him to be. And now your part in the legacy of the dead Empire is being the child of the dead leader. You do not understand how this could happen or even why it just happened. The day you found out you are Force Sensitive the guards in red appeared hours later. Your mother made no fight and instead used the time her husband will be away at his Academy to start your training. Emperor’s elite person guards are called the Crimson Guards. They are the only two reminding after all this time._

_Their loyalty never fading, orders never changed and only shifting their loyalty to the offspring of the Emperor. You did not understand how you are related to the late Emperor and a question the leader of the remaining guards was willing to answer._

_“The Emperor made plans to be reborn if he was to pass,” Reborn? You thought Force users could live forever and only be killed by their own hands or another Force user._ _“_ _He created clones to possess once his body was destroyed, but something went wrong.” Cloning was something you heard the Republic used before the Era of the Empire._ _“_ _The Rebellion found the cloning facility. Leveling it into nothing be ashes. There was a rumor that one escaped but that was wishful thinking on the Remnants part.”_

_You wished there was a clone instead of you._

_“A plan B, sort of speak, was to impregnate an officer and have the child be possessed but the Emperor.”_

_“But, it didn’t work…” You stated. The guard nodded confirming a thought; the Emperor spirit was taken by the Force and allowing you to live the life as you have. Stars, you can only imagine what life would have been like without loving Armitage, a thought you strongly dislike._ _“_ _But why bother to train and just-- Why?” You did not, could not, understand why the Remnants of the Empire would put faith in you; a person who carries the Hux name and sibling of the man that is the very First Order. You don’t want power, you do not care for it unless Hux gives you power and tells you how to use it._

**_You are the one to be used, not the one to use._ **

_“You must be strong, Empress.” The guards give you that respect. The title your real father held before his death._ _“_ _You do not have to give these people what they want,” The leader referred to the Remnants._ _“_ _But you must assume the power that you rightful deserve.” Hux would be better to fit for this. You turn your head away looking at the wall that is blank dull gray._

_“When do I start?_

* * *

The memory flashes through your mind as you stand in your father's office looking down at the empty academy yard. Today is the day of your ascension r so said the remaining officers loyal to the dead cause of the Empire. Your eyes wander to left then the right. If one was not paying attention they would not notice the stealth Dark First Order Troopers getting into position. “Crimson Guards,” All four guards standing at attention. “Two of you will remain here. The other two stand outside. If Commander Kylo Ren and or General Hux make it to this level, make sure they are allowed inside.” You touch your father's face, now bruised and swollen. “Do not assist the Imperial Remnants.” The guards bow and get into place. “Soon you will die.” Your mask and voice modifier hiding your identity from the old man. Brendol looks up and spits on your mask. You wipe it off with your gloved hand then slap him with it. The torture chair he is placed in does not allow him to grab you. “What is it you want, traitor?” This is the first time you allowed him to speak since his capture. It has been two hours since the Imperial Remnants took over the Arkanis Academy. Your brother probably wanted your father to suffer a bit before coming to the rescue.

Vinegar on the wound of Brendol’s pride.

“Ha, if I do die I will die knowing your terrorist group will be meeting me in hell.” You give it to your father for being stubborn until the end. “They will, but not me.” With that, you resume torturing him. One might be wondering why you hate your father, fake father. Unlike Armitage who had to deal with repetitive abuse and had to be saved by a woman named Rae. At least that is what you heard from your father during his shouting matches with you mother, real mother. Brendol had used your body to gain many favors many for him, but also for his son. Both men had used you in their own way but Armitage had used you in a way you consented to; with your father, it always felt forced. Do it or get beaten. Course he did not say that outright but the way his hand would twitch, the way he would raise it causing you to flinch and give a weak ‘Sorry’ or ‘Yes, sir”. Once the deems were done he would love you as if nothing happened. Loving you, spoiling you at a price. Prices, there always had to be a price! Nothing in this world came free! The world apparently does not owe you a credit for the suffering you went through!

“Why?” The broken question comes from the Commandant struggling as his body is being shocked. This results in you giving him mercy. He is given a moment to gather himself before your are shoving his face against the metal Interrogation seat. The shiny metal of your mask reflects his image. Soon there will only be one _Hu_ x in this universe. You grab his jaw forcing him to look at you, to stare into only the eyes slots of your mask. “I want you to suffer,” squeezing harder. “Just as we have. I want you to beg as I break you.” Kylo Ren is not the only one who knows how to rip his way into minds. It is the first lesson you learned and it helped you in many ways. From making those who you bedded believe in things that never happened to rip information out of their minds. All now belongs to you.

_“As thin as paper and just as useless.”_ You quote his words that he said about your beloved brother. “ _Nothing but a pretty little glory hole.”_ Words he dared used to describe you. Brendol is resisting as he should be to you mind probe. The more resist the more painful it gets for him. His mental walls are cute and easily breakable.

“ _How kriffing preserve to know that my own son, the bastard, is sleeping with his own sister!”_ Ah, so he knew? Seems he always suspected something but only found proof upon Armitage’s return home. You grinned under your mask.

If only he knew the truth.

One Crimson Guard steps forward making you look in their direction. “Empress, they will be arriving soon. Most if not all of the Remnants are dead or captured.” You hum while releasing your fake father from your hand and the seat. He falls onto the floor holding himself up by his hands. Looking up at you, you can see the eyes that Armitage shares with this man. You want to gorge them out.

“Your son will be here soon.”  Moving around towards your guards. Hands behind your back the guards move to the side, “We are done here.” All four guards follow behind you as you walk off.

* * *

Naturally, you are not surprised that you have to be taken prisoner. Considering you helped take hostage of the First Order Academy with the help of now dead terrorist, this the lesser of two evils punishment you could be facing. Hux along Ren, the Dark Lord would seems unable to look away from you, took you and your guards to the Finalizer. Hux has not said a word to you but Ren cannot help but speak to you. In your mind. Hux knows this just by the way your face expresses the conversation you are having with the other man. Ren is curious especially about how you hid your power from him. Once you answered that another question follows: Relation? It is hard for him to believe you are relate to his Grandfather’s master. Yes, you know this because of your guards. They first went to find the Dark Lord’s grandson but could not obtain him. You both were supposed to take control of the Imperial Remnants.

“When will I be executed?” You break the silence in the transport ship. It took a second for Hux to finally say something, “The Supreme Leader will decide your fate.”

“I see.”

You know your love is not happy. You have kept something, something he could have used, from him. It was not your intentions but it had to be done. Both for his safety and yours. When shuttle dock you closed your eyes, taking in a silent deep breath. Either you will be killed or imprisoned for working with terrorists against the First Order. Kylo touches your lower back when you stand after Hux.  _You will be safe._ You are not sure whether to believe him or laugh at his kindness, but the way his words feel. It is as if he knows what is about to happen before it even happens. Had the Force given him a glimpse into your fate?  

**Author's Note:**

> Based off this fanfic: http://archiveofourown.org/works/7465584


End file.
